Hoy por mi, mañana por ti
by anatripotter
Summary: Una declaración, pondrá a cierto Griffindor ante una disyuntiva… Que hacer cuando tu mejor amiga te dice que te quiere? Ciertamente Harry nunca pensó estar en una situación así… Que hará nuestro héroe ante este nuevo desafío?


**Hola a todos!! Nuevamente con una invención de mi cabeza, para entretenerlos! Época de navidades, época de regalos y que mejor regalo (bueno para algunos será una porquería de regalo!!) que dejarles esta invención de mi mente desvelada? les dejo este pequeño one shot. Espero que la disfruten!**

**Por supuesto esta navidad me atiborraré de cuanta avellana, maní con chocolate, garrapiñada y turrón haya en la mesa… Aunque es una costumbre de los países del norte, pues ahí hace frío!! Aquí en Argentina suele hacer calor, una sidra bien fría… aunque a mi me gusta tomar Champaña saborizada, de frutilla!! (Acá le decimos Fresita!!) Y escuchar la música alegre… no salgo para las fiestas… siempre hay un loco borracho e inconsciente al volante de un auto, y no tengo ganas de estar sufriendo en Navidad, en vez de festejar…**

**Buenos deseos a todos los que leen mis fics, y que la Navidad les de a cada uno lo que necesita… no solo desde el punto de vista material, sino que desde lo espiritual y emocional también!!**

**Solo me resta agregar, que ningún personaje o lugar nombrado en este fic, me pertenece… todo, menos la historia en si, le pertenece a la Sra. JKRowling.**

**Un saludo especial de Navidad a mi amiga Paloma… dentro de poco llegara mi regalo, espero que te guste.**

**Y a mi amigo "El que no debe ser nombrado"… no se si estarás solo para estas fiestas, en Inglaterra, o lo pasaras con tu familia… pero ten presente que a las doce de la noche, levantare mi copa y brindare por ti, y mis amigos de la Web… Feliz Navidad!!**

**Y también festejara mi Harry, puesto que si bien nació en noviembre… el 24 de diciembre se cumple un año de tenerlo conmigo… era tan chiquito… ahora esta hecho una vaca!! (Para los que no lo saben, Harry es mi perro beagle)**

**Summary: Una declaración, pondrá a cierto Griffindor ante una disyuntiva… Que hacer cuando tu mejor amiga te dice que te quiere? Ciertamente Harry nunca pensó estar en una situación así… Que hará nuestro héroe ante este nuevo desafío?**

**Hoy por mi, mañana por ti!!**

Esto no habia comenzado de la mejor manera para Harry, y mucho menos, pensaba el atribulado adolescente, terminaría igual. Renegaba de su existencia, y de todo lo que le pasaba en su corta vida, tirado en la cama con doseles y cortinas rojo Griffindor, de su habitación, en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Había luchado contra Voldemort…. cuántas veces? Ni él lo sabía a ciencia cierta… Sufrido la muerte de sus padres siendo tan pequeño, y obligado con eso a vivir con unos desalmados tíos. Había probado la felicidad momentánea al conocer a su padrino, pero unos años después lo veía con desesperación caer al velo de la muerte, y con él se iba el último resquicio de familia al que podía aspirar. Y la muerte de Dumbledore, su profesor y guardián, había sido la gota que rebasaba el vaso… _"Y justo cuando terminó con ese desgraciado de Voldemort, me viene a suceder esto!!_" Dijo, y resopló con desánimo.

"_Bien Harry, asúmelo… Hermione te dijo que le gustabas…."_ Respiró, mirando hacia la cama de la izquierda donde su mejor amigo, su casi hermano Ron, dormía plácidamente sin saber la maraña de cosas que le venían a la mente de su amigo, cada vez que recordaba ese momento especial. Y más le remordía la conciencia porque si el pelirrojo se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando por su mente, de seguro lo mataría. _"… Por qué Hermione simplemente no se calló la boca?" _Rezongó para si mismo. _"Por qué tenía que decir esas palabras que me producen pánico al recordarlas?" _

**Flash back**

Estaba tranquilo. Después de una extenuante jornada, que había comenzado con clase de pociones dobles, encantamientos y un accidentado entrenamiento de Quiddich, que terminó con uno de los golpeadores, reventado contra un poste, se había dado una ducha caliente, y se había sentado en su butaca favorita, en la sala común de su casa. Cerró los ojos un instante, y cuando los abrió, tenía frente a él la mirada inquisidora de Hermione. Temeroso de que viniera a reprenderlo porque no estudiaba, la miró. Pero ella no tenía esa expresión de _"qué estás haciendo que no tienes un libro en la mano!!". _Estaba nerviosa y esquivaba los ojos verdes de su amigo. Harry se enderezó en la butaca y le sonrió, notando que su amiga se ruborizaba de repente.

- Si vienes a decirme que estudie Hermione, pierdes el tiempo – dijo restregándose los ojos, detrás de la montura de sus lentes redondos. – Me estoy durmiendo sentado, he trabajado como nunca este día y el entrenamiento me ha dejado sin voz.

- No… no… no es eso Harry! – dijo alterada – me preguntaba si tienes un minuto…

- Si… - dijo dudando – qué necesitas?

- Hablar contigo… – dijo bajando la vista. – A solas… – Harry miró alrededor de la sala. Cerca de la chimenea, se encontraba Ron, su amigo, charlando con algunos chicos de quinto, de Quiddich. Más allá otro grupo, ensimismado en su vida. Cerca de las escaleras, la fulgurante cabellera rojiza de Ginny Weasley, reía con un grupito de chicas y se tomaba el cabello. Sonrió. Le caía bien esa pelirroja. Ginny se dio vuelta y lo miró. El sonrió, y ella divertida le sacó la lengua. – Harry?

- Eh? – dijo volviendo la cara y mirando a su amiga- Qué me decías?

- Estás ocupado?

- No, solo que estoy algo cansado…. – la miró – de qué quieres hablarme?

- Me gustaría que habláramos a solas Harry, es algo importante para mí.

- Es sobre algún apunte de la escuela?

- No.

- Necesitas consultar algún libro de la biblioteca, y quieres que te preste la capa de invisibilidad?

- No – dijo ella algo nerviosa.

- Pues si no es algo relacionado a los estudios, no creo que pueda ayudarte Hermione… – dijo él sonriendo.

- Crees que mi vida se resume en estudiar, leer libros y cosas así?

- Pues… - _"Si no es así, pasa raspando!"_ Pensó el joven

- No es de eso que quiero hablarte… pero no me gustaría charlarlo aquí… podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el lago? – le preguntó, restregándose las manos, denotando un nerviosismo increíble.

- Para qué? – dijo arqueando una ceja. Ella lo miró – Mira Hermione, no tengo ganas de caminar… si tienes que decirme algo, soy todo oídos ahora, o dejemos esto para mañana, si?

- Bien… - dijo la muchacha, y le echó un vistazo general a la sala, como esperando que nadie los oyera – supongo que puedo decírtelo aquí…- respiró - Harry – dijo en un tono agudo, como para darse fuerzas – en todos estos años, he sido tu amiga incondicional, hemos superado miles de cosas juntos, y te he ayudado en incontables veces a superar tus temores…

- Eso ya lo se Hermione. – dijo él algo serio, no entendía por qué, pero no le gustaba para nada esta conversación – A qué viene todo esto?

- Bueno, Harry… hemos sido amigos… cuánto tiempo? – Harry bufó.

- Pues… muchos años, por?

- Porque, no soporto mas esta situación… – él la miro sin entender – He tratado de luchar contra esto que tengo en mi pecho durante mucho tiempo, pero no puedo mas! – lo miró a los ojos totalmente colorada – Me gustaría saber si cabe la posibilidad de que tu y yo… tengamos algo…

- Eh? – dijo dando un respingo – qué intentas decirme, Hermione?

- Que me gustas… - él se puso blanco – creo que me he enamorado de ti, y que quisiera que consideraras ser mi novio – se acercó y puso su mano delicadamente sobre la pierna de Harry. Él alarmado, miró la mano y la forma en que ella le acariciaba el muslo – Qué tienes para decirme Harry? – La miró a los ojos… Podía ver en ellos… ilusión? Amor? _"mierda!"_ pensó _" Por qué esto me viene a pasar a mi? Y ahora qué le contesto?"_

- Harry! – dijo la voz grave de Ron, que se acercó hacia donde estaban – Hermione, hazte a un lado – dijo corriendo a la castaña torpemente. – los chicos me preguntaban si iremos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana… quieren ir al "Cabeza de Puerco" – dijo y levantó la ceja con complicidad.

- Si… eh… creo que podemos ir… – dijo mirando a su amigo, aunque estaba completamente aturdido por la declaración de su amiga... No quería ver a Hermione. La chica, con un dejo de tristeza, lo miró y se levantó, para perderse por las escaleras en el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Te sucede algo Harry? – dijo Ron.

- No –mirando a su amigo. – Solo estábamos hablando con Hermione…

- Está rara no? – dijo el pelirrojo – Hace días que la noto pensativa… bueno, supongo que no debemos extrañarnos – rió – cuando hay exámenes, siempre es así.

- Si… - dijo poco convencido.

- Entonces les diré que iremos a Hogsmeade… sólo trata de no decirle a Ginny o a Hermione… si se enteran que iremos a por unas botellas de Whisky… - Harry asintió, automáticamente. El pelirrojo se fue con el grupo de amigos y él se quedo mirando el fuego… No sabiendo cómo diablos iba a lidiar con aquella declaración.

**Fin del Flash back**

Se arropó en las frazadas tratando de dormir. Dio diez vueltas y nada… las palabras de Hermione le resonaban en la memoria peor que los recuerdos de Voldemort _"… me gustas… creo que me he enamorado de ti y que quisiera que consideraras ser mi novio."_ Se sentó a buscar los anteojos y se los puso. Aunque no supo para qué lo hizo, si no quería leer. Sin nada que hacer y como el sueño se había evaporado, decidió mirar el techo, y tratar de pensar en Hermione como una chica. Se le hacía difícil. Solo había pensado en ella como chica, un momento, en cuarto año, cuando la vio tan bonita con el cabello peinado. Pero solo fue un momento porque la figura y el rostro de Cho Chang, lo habían borrado rápidamente. Trató de enfocarse nuevamente y pensar en Hermione. Sí, había sido su amiga mucho tiempo… había compartido alegrías, y tristezas… se entendían a la perfección, cuando ella no se ponía histérica con el asunto del estudio. Era bonita, en cierta forma, y si se ponía a pensar más profundamente, podría pensar en la posibilidad de salir con ella, para ver que podía suceder… pero necesitaba una opinión externa. Miró a la cama de al lado. "_No, Ron definitivamente no"_ Se dijo, sabiendo que a escondidas, Ron sentía algo por Hermione, que era mas que amistad. Maldijo no poder tener un padre o un padrino que lo aconsejara… a lo sumo un hermano mayor con quien poder conversar de estos temas… _"mujeres!"_ Era en estos temas en los que se daba cuenta cuanto extrañaba a Sirius. Pensando en su padrino, bajó de la cama y fue hacia su baúl, para mirar el espejo de dos caras… siempre que pensaba en Sirius, lo buscaba para tener algo de consuelo. Al abrir el baúl, sacó el espejo y junto a él, el mapa del merodeador… como no tenía sueño, pensó entretenerse, mirando por los pasillos de la escuela, si alguien estaba cometiendo una travesura. _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ Dijo en un murmullo ahogado. Del centro del viejo pergamino, comenzaron a salir pequeñas letras que simulando un camino de hormigas, fueron llenando de vida el trozo de pergamino, convirtiéndolo en el famoso mapa del merodeador. Buscó por todos los rincones, hasta que vio en la sala común de Griffindor una motita con un nombre, justo cerca de la chimenea. Sin saber por qué, agradeció que ella estuviera despierta. Quizás en la soledad de la noche, junto al fuego podía aclarar sus dudas. Rápidamente se puso la bata y las pantuflas, tomó su varita, tocando el mapa susurró _"travesura realizada",_ sin hacer ruido lo guardó en el baúl, y bajó hacia la sala común.

Cuando llegó a la sala, un silencio ensordecedor, lo atacó… y luego, llegando hasta la chimenea, el crepitar de las llamas, que aún, calentaban la estancia, era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Llegó hasta el respaldo del sofá, y la miró. Estaba perdida con la mirada en el fuego, y en su regazo, un enorme libro. Parecía no darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada.

- Hola… - dijo Harry en un susurro, para no asustarla. La chica estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que por más que él fue suave al hablarle, no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

- Harry!! – dijo alterada – me asustaste? Qué haces aquí a estas horas? No se suponía que estás durmiendo?

- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti! – dijo dando la vuelta y sentándose en el sofá, a su lado – Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

- Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar – dijo la joven – desperté hace una media hora… - suspiró – y sentí la necesidad de bajar… como si alguien necesitara de mi – lo miró – qué loco no?

- No tan loco… – dijo él resoplando – quizás fue una premonición.

- Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ella, cambiando su semblante por uno mas preocupado.

- Pues, porque quizás, yo te necesito – ella abrió los ojos – tengo un problema muy grande Ginny!! – la pelirroja se acercó y lo miró seriamente. – necesito que alguien me diga qué puedo hacer…

- Qué te ha sucedido? – dijo – has hecho alguna travesura, y no sabes como…

- Ojala fuera eso!! – resopló – es algo con lo que nunca pensé toparme!! – ella le tomó la mano.

- A quién dejaste embarazada? – dijo histérica – Porque si es eso, no vengas a pedirme ayuda!!

- No! – dijo – como crees… no he dejado embarazada a nadie…- ella suspiró aliviada.

- Eres Gay? – dijo mirándolo comprensivamente. – te sientes atraído por algún chico, y eso te tiene mal?

- Tampoco, Ginny!! – dijo arqueando las cejas.

- Algún chico te dijo que tenías un bonito trasero? – dijo divertida. El sonrió.

- Claro que no! – rieron – pero andas cerca.

- Fue otra parte del cuerpo que te ponderaron?

- Basta! ayúdame por favor!! – Ginny le acarició la mano. Harry sintió la calidez de esa caricia y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron.

- Qué ha sucedido?

- Hermione…

- Se tragó algún libro? – dijo la pelirroja divertida, tratando de hacer pasar la cara de sufrimiento de su amigo.

- No… pero te juro que hubiera deseado que se lo tragara, antes de decirme lo que me dijo…- suspiró y la miró a los ojos – Ella se me declaró.

- QUE? – dijo dando un salto y pegando un grito. Él instintivamente se acercó a la pelirroja y le tapó la boca.

- Shhh!! – Ginny lo miraba con pánico – Cállate que pueden oírnos!! Es algo que nunca… - ella le golpeó la mano, con desesperación.

- Déjame respirar!! – dijo. El la soltó y se sentó nuevamente – cómo fue?

- Esta noche… aquí mismo... me dijo que le gustaba, que estaba enamorada de mi, y que si quería ser su novio!! – dijo rápidamente, visiblemente nervioso.

- Todo de una? – dijo ella, con cara de no poder creer nada de lo que su amigo le decía.

- Si – dijo apesadumbrado.

- Y qué le respondiste?

- Nada – Ginny rió – en ese momento, agradecí que tu hermano se acercara y nos interrumpiera… no habría sabido qué decirle.

- Entonces… estás pensando en la posibilidad de aceptar? – dijo ella en un tono agudo de voz.

- No lo sé… – dijo él bajando la mirada.

- No lo sabes? – dijo ella – Pero… es que acaso tu, le has dado motivos como para que piense que tu puedes llegar a sentir lo mismo?

- Eh… no lo sé! – dijo rascándose la cabeza – Es algo con lo que nunca pensé… Mira, sé que Hermione es linda... divertida…

- Divertida? – dijo ella dudando.

- Bueno… cuando no tiene un libro en las manos… y no se le ocurre estarte reprendiendo para que hagas los deberes, o que no hagas una travesura, en contadas ocasiones…. Es divertida.

- Bien, dejémoslo en que es medianamente divertida… y tratemos de enfocarnos en lo que sientes por ella.

- Pero no sé… digo… es que es complicado! Nunca he pensado en ella como chica! – dijo desesperado – y ahora… se supone que debo contestarle algo no?

- Claro! – dijo ella dándole un suave golpecito en la frente – no vas a dejarla en ascuas…

- Y qué le digo?

- Lo que sientas…

- Ya te dije que con eso necesito ayuda!

- Bien… tratemos de transferir tus sentimientos y compararlos con los que puedes sentir por Hermione.

- Ah… qué? – dijo, haciendo una mueca tan extraña y divertida, que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja.

- Compararemos lo que sentías por tu adorada Cho, y lo que puedes sentir por Hermione!! Eres bruto no?

- No tengo experiencia en esto Ginny – la miró. Ginny se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá y levantó las piernas para cruzarlas. Tenía puesto un pijama de color crema, con florcitas rojas. En los pies, llevaba pantuflas, que si Harry no supiera que eran pantuflas, las hubiera confundido con dos pygmypuffs fucsias. Fue levantando la vista desde los tobillos hacia arriba. La luz de la chimenea, le daba un aura especial… Harry sintió calor de pronto y se pasó la mano por el cuello del pijama. Ginny se movió y el cambio la vista inmediatamente hacia el fuego.

- En eso tienes razón… - sonrió, y lo trajo nuevamente a la conversación. – qué pensabas de Cho?

- Eh… - cerró los ojos un momento para pensar.- Bien, Cho es una chica preciosa. – dijo con media sonrisa – y bueno, cuando no estaba llorando, era algo… normal.

- Solo te gustaba porque era linda?

- En ese tiempo las hormonas me andaban a mil revoluciones por segundo!! – rieron.- No sé… no tuvimos mucho tiempo para experimentar otros sentimientos… solo me gustaba.

- Qué piensas de mi, Harry? – Lo miró. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. La miró atentamente. _"Puedo darle una opinión de su cuerpo, lo cual diría que es increíble, o puedo decirle algo sobre su personalidad… qué diablos le digo?"_

- Veo que no me has tenido en cuenta para nada, si tienes que pensarlo mucho! – dijo sonriendo – Pero no importa…

- No es eso. – dijo sereno – es que… sobre qué quieres mi opinión?

- Sobre lo que te parezca bueno de mí…

- Bien… - se acomodó los anteojos. - Físicamente… eres hermosa – Ginny sonrió algo colorada.- Tienes el pelo perfecto para la cara perfecta, y las pecas justas en la nariz que te hacen ver, aniñada… pero sensual, y extraordinariamente irresistible para los chicos. – ella lo miró sin creer - La cantidad de chicos que babean por ti, son una prueba fehaciente de lo que digo!

- Wow!! Cásate conmigo! –dijo ella, y rieron – qué mas?

- A pesar de ser pequeña en estatura, tienes unas piernas espectaculares, eso puede verse perfectamente cuando montas en la escoba…. Y bueno… otros atributos los tienes… -se puso rojo – bien… proporcionados.

- Ah… - dijo sin palabras.

- Eres alegre, divertida, contigo puede hacerse una broma sin esperar reprimendas por parte de ti, porque de seguro las bromas mas pesadas a ti se te ocurren!!

- En eso tienen la culpa Fred y George, y mi madre que me dejaba a sus cuidados – rieron.

- Tienes el sarcasmo justo, y sabes hacer un comentario adecuado para cada discusión. Tienes sentido común, y cuando un amigo te necesita, siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar, sin detenerte a pensar, si es algo peligroso o descabellado… siempre estás ahí… - la miró. Era cierto. En esos momentos, trataba de preguntarse de donde había salido todo lo que acababa de decirle a Ginny, porque en verdad, nunca se había detenido a pensar en ella de esa manera… o si?

- Algo malo en mí? – dijo ella.

- Tu carácter!! – ella le dio un golpe con un almohadón del sofá. – Te das cuenta? Cuando te enojas puedo ver una versión en miniatura de Molly Weasley… y cuando alguien te hace algo que consideras injusto, me encanta la forma en que te las cobras… eres dulce y sutilmente vengativa… Diría que eres la chica perfecta! Inteligente, Hermosa, leal y alguien en quien podría confiar mi vida… una bruja muy poderosa e increíble.

- Hermione es todas esas cosas… -dijo algo sonrojada. – Es inteligente… por algo es premio anual!

- Pero ella es eso a base de libros… tu no necesitas estar pegada a los libros para ser inteligente… Hermione es una chica demasiado dedicada al estudio… su sentido de la diversión pasa por cuantas horas puede estar en la biblioteca… no es que me parezca mal que lo haga, pero a veces… es exasperante.

- También es hermosa…

- Es linda… pero en verdad, nunca me he detenido a mirarla bien… tiene bonita cara, y es delgada… pero lo que llama poderosamente su atención es su cabello – rieron – y no es porque se vea suave y como el fuego cuando vuela en su esc… -se frenó, sabiendo que ese comentario sería mas apropiado para el lacio y sedoso cabello de Ginny – Siempre me he preguntado por qué parece que nunca se peinara… En fin… es bonita, no una belleza exótica, pero bonita.

- Es leal…

- Uf… sí, lo es, pero después de darte un reverendo sermón acerca de los pro y los contra de la situación límite que se está viviendo… Tienes que aguantar una perorata sin fin, de por qué ella piensa que lo mejor es lo que ella piensa, y no lo que tu quieres hacer… a veces me enferma!! – dijo bufando.

- Y confiarías tu vida en ella?

- Eso si… pero de la misma manera en que confiaría en Ron o en tus hermanos…. O en ti – la miró. Ella sonreía divertida.

- Y con todo lo que has dicho sigues pensando en la posibilidad de salir con ella?

- Por qué me lo preguntas? – dijo extrañado.

- Harry… me has descrito a una madre!! Tu dices que Hermione hace todas esas cosas, pero a mi modo de ver, mi madre hace las mismas cosas por mi… y pega cada grito que Merlín nos ampare!! Hermione pareciera que ha ocupado en tu vida, el lugar que ocuparía una mamá… o una hermana protectora!. Te ayuda con los deberes, te vigila para que no hagas travesuras, te reprende si haces travesuras… Siempre su opinión es la mas valedera y siempre se enoja cuando haces lo que se te da la gana… confías su vida, pero no piensas que es ciento por ciento leal…

- Si pienso que es leal, lo que sí, no lo acepta de buenas a primeras… -

- Que te pasaría si le dieras un beso?

- Eh? – dijo alarmado.

- Un beso!! – rió – Si tu decides que quieres probar, para ver si esta relación funciona… Tienes que entender que tienes que darle un beso… abrazarla, pasar el rato juntos… hacer cosas de novios.

- Pero yo no podría!! – dijo más desesperado – Cómo lo tomaría Ron?

- Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en esto? – dijo arqueando la ceja.

- A Ron le encanta Hermione!! – dijo, golpeándose levemente las piernas con sus manos.

- Qué? – dijo sorprendida.

- Pues… si no te diste cuenta, por mas que la pelee todo el tiempo, Ron es el único capaz de tener la suficiente capacidad y paciencia para aguantarla!!

- Pero… no puede ser!! – dijo golpeándose la cabeza – Es por eso que dudas, verdad?

- Eh?

- Que dudas si aceptas o no… te gusta Hermione, pero tienes remordimientos, porque sabes de los sentimientos de Ron?

- No!! – dijo tirándose hacia atrás – Esto se me está complicando demasiado… Ron ni se me pasa por la cabeza!! – SE rasco los ojos detrás de las gafas. Estaba mas confundido que al bajar de su habitación. Ginny le habia dicho varias cosas, y si se ponía a pensar, la pelirroja tenia razón en casi todo… Y de solo pensar en besar a Hermione era algo que… un escalofrió le sacudió el cuerpo. Definitivamente no podría besar a Hermione…

- Bésame – Abrió los ojos y la miró alarmado.

- Que? – dijo Harry, sorprendido.

- Que me beses… - dijo acercándose – es la única manera…

- Para qué quieres que te bese? – dijo separándose un poco y arqueando una ceja.

- Hermione es tu amiga, no? – dijo ella, sonriente.

- Si… - dijo dudando.

- Bueno…. Si me besas a mí, que soy tu amiga, podrás tranquilamente besar a Hermione… Vamos, es que te parezco un esperpento?

- Pensé que habías escuchado lo que opinaba de ti. – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Pensé que lo habías dicho por decir… -dijo ella acercándose. Harry estaba nervioso. Tanto que una gota de sudor, se resbaló desde el cabello por el costado de la cara y se perdió por el cuello del pijama. Ginny lo miraba divertida.

- Te estás burlando de mi, no? – dijo él.

- Claro que no! – y le limpió la gota de sudor con una suave y delicada caricia – Tienes miedo de besarme?

- Si… -dijo él, que ya la tenía bien cerca.

- Por qué?

- Porque eres mi amiga… y no quiero arruinar mi amistad.

- Me lo dices a mí, o se lo dices a Hermione?

- A ti…

- No le pasará nada a nuestra amistad – dijo sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Harry en la penumbra de la sala, podía ver el fuego reflejarse en esos ojos color avellana. _"Un centímetro mas…"_ Oyó una voz interior, y se acercó – Solo lo estoy haciendo porque eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte a que te quites la confusión… - agregó ella en un susurro.

- Bueno… si es así… - Ginny pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y así, lentamente le dio un corto beso.

- Y? – Harry, estaba sin poder decir nada… con los ojos cerrados y la cara de estúpido. _"solo fue un tímido besito!! Y me gustó!!" _

- Bueno… - suspiró – no puedo decir que he sentido algo… ha sido algo… corto. – dijo mirándola, una vez que abrió los ojos.

- Bien – dijo ella y se acomodó más cerca, apretándose contra el cuerpo de Harry – Entonces, te daré un beso, con el sello de los Weasley!! – dijo con una sensual sonrisa en su boca, pasándose la lengua para mojar los labios.

- Qué quieres decir co… - no pudo terminar de preguntar, porque Ginny ya estaba atacando sus labios. Harry sólo atinó a poner las manos en la cadera de la chica, y a medida que el beso se intensificaba, las cerró más en su cintura, para sentir a la pelirroja mejor. _"Esto me gusta… esto me gusta… Merlín, me encanta!!"_ Pensaba con cada movimiento de Ginny. Y más le encantó cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle los pelos de la nuca. Tanto que emitió un suave gemido.

- Qué te pareció? – dijo ella con los labios algo humedecidos, rojos por la fricción, y algo colorada en sus mejillas. Harry aun no parecía reaccionar. Tomó aire lentamente y la miró.

- Creoquenoseesquemememe – Tragó saliva - me parece que… Deberíamos probar mas, no te parece?

- Mas? Es que no te ha pare… - Ahora el tiempo de dejarla sin hablar le correspondía a Harry. La tomó de la nuca y la acercó a sus labios con premura… al tiempo que la devoraba. La pelirroja lo despeinaba frenéticamente, y él comenzó a bajar la mano desde la nuca, en una caricia desesperada por la espalda hasta la cintura para tenerla mas cerca. Se habían arrodillado sobre el sofá, para sentirse mejor… fue cuando Ginny comenzó tímidamente a querer introducir su lengua en la boca de Harry… Al principio lo puso nervioso, pero después, le dio permiso y descubrió que la sensación de la lengua en su boca, era espectacular… a la vez que con cada arremetida de la pelirroja, sentía que algunas partes de su cuerpo se despertaban súbitamente… como nunca antes le había pasado con otra chica. Tener esa sensación de excitación extrema lo asustó… mas porque un dejo de razón llegó a su mente y le ordenó que se separaran… que era su amiga… que estaban en la sala común… La soltó rápidamente.

- Eh… -se puso de pie, y se pasó nervioso la mano por la cabeza – Creo que bueno… me dio sueño… me voy a dormir!

- Harry… – dijo ella, acomodándose el pijama – Eh… bien… que has pensado de Hermione?

- No sé que pensar…. Mañana veré qué le contesto…

- Entonces – lo miró - estás seguro que si le contestas que si, podrías, intentar tener una relación con ella? – dijo ella.

- Hasta mañana Ginny – solo dijo y sin mirar atrás, subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando a la muchacha sin una respuesta concreta.

"_Mierda!"_ fue lo primero que dijo cuando llegó a su cuarto y se tiró como venía a la cama. _"Maldigo la hora que pensé que ella podría ayudarme… ahora estoy realmente confundido!!" Qué voy a hacer… Merlín, ese fue beso fue apoteótico! Que manera de besar!! Si hubiera sabido que tiene esa técnica tan espectacular, lo habría hecho hace años…" _Se tocó los labios y sonrió – _"Todavía me duelen… Qué voy a hacer ahora?"_ Pensó dándose vueltas y quedando boca arriba. Un ronquido de Ron lo trajo a la habitación, bajándolo de la nube en donde estaba, desde que Ginny le acarició la mano. Miró hacia su amigo que dormía, todavía muy tranquilo… _"Si con lo que iba a hacer con Hermione ibas a matarme… Con lo que hice con tu hermana, no solo me matas, me descuartizas antes de hacerlo!!"_ Decidió dormir. Ya mañana se le ocurriría algo para responderle a Hermione. _"Y Ginny?"_ pensó al arroparse. _"Que diablos pasó alli abajo? Cómo pude decirle que era la chica perfecta? Maldición!! Debo haber sonado como un estupido baboso… como esos idiotas que la persiguen a cada rato"_ Golpeó las cobijas con rabia. _"Mañana pensaré sobre eso también… de seguro solo fue el fragor de la noche… con la luz del día, Harry Potter llegará la luz a tu mente, y verás todo con mayor claridad. Sacar una conclusión ahora, con lo "alterado" que te encuentras, puede no ser conveniente."_ Sonrió y se sacó los anteojos. _"Dulces sueños Harry…" _se abandonó en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Estaba en la sala común. Ron a su lado jugando ajedrez mágico. Estaba relajado y feliz, compartiendo una tarde con su mejor amigo. De repente Hermione llega… Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella se sienta entre los dos amigos y patea el tablero de ajedrez, con rabia. Mira a Harry, cruzando los brazos, como esperando algo. Algo que Harry no tiene idea qué puede ser…_

_- Y bien? – dijo zapateando en el piso como impaciente. _

_- Y bien que? – dijo Harry algo nervioso _

_- Estoy esperando una respuesta, Harry!!- dijo la chica._

_- De qué hablas Hermione? – dijo Ron, prestando atención. Harry tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar._

_- Se lo dices tu, o se lo digo yo? – dijo ella en claro tono amenazador._

_- Decirme qué? – dijo Ron mas serio._

_- Hermione no… por favor – dijo angustiado._

_- Mira, Harry, estoy cansada que te hagas el estupido y el que no se ha enterado de nada – bufó - te dije algo y quiero la respuesta ahora…_

_- No tengo la respuesta Hermione!!_

_- Qué respuesta? – decía Ron – Qué le dijiste? –preguntó mirando a Hermione._

_- Cállate Ron!! – dijo la castaña, mirando furiosa al pelirrojo – Siempre te metes, y ahora debo esperar la respuesta de Harry!! – miró a su amigo – qué tienes para decirme?_

_- Yo…nada… - le respondió colorado._

_- Aghhh!! Deja de darle largas al asunto y respóndeme!! – dijo cerrando el puño y mostrándoselo a Harry._

_- Qué le tienes que responder? – preguntó algo alterado Ron. – la castaña se dio vuelta, mirando al pelirrojo, con decisión… ella iba a hablar._

_- No Hermione… no te atrevas! – dijo Harry alarmado. El solo pensar que Ron lo supiera, le ponía los pelos de punta._

_- Pues… de alguna manera va a enterarse, no? – miró al pelirrojo, ignorando los ruegos de Harry - Mira, voy a ser clara y directa… Harry y yo tenemos algo, y bueno… eso es todo. – y se sentó al lado de Harry._

_- No! – dijeron los dos chicos... uno grito de rabia, y el otro de angustia._

_- Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Harry? – dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- No es verdad Ron!! – dijo desesperado – en verdad Hermione se me declaró, pero aun no le he respondido… aún._

_- No decir nada es lo mismo que aceptar… no has oído el dicho que "el que calla otorga"?... mi amor? – dijo sonriendo y lanzándose a los brazos de Harry._

_- Yo no te he dicho que si, Hermione! – dijo separándola nervioso – estoy pensándolo!_

_- Entonces – dijo Ron Llorando – aun crees que podrías aceptar? - le dio un puñetazo – desgraciado… te creía mi amigo!! Mi confidente, sabes lo que siento por Hermione y aun así piensas aceptar?_

_- Yo no dije que iba a aceptar!!- se defendió, aun sobándose el pómulo derecho._

_- Pero lo piensas, eso es traición a nuestra amistad!!! Te creí mi hermano!! – dijo Ron cerrando los puños y mordiéndose los labios del odio. _

_- Ron por favor nunca haría algo para molestarte o lastimarte… eres mi amigo, mi hermano!!_

_- Entonces… - dijo una voz desde las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas. Mientras se acercaba, Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny, tenía cara de haber llorado toda la noche – Por qué no le dices lo que hiciste anoche Harry? – y emitió un sollozo._

_- Que hiciste? – dijo Ron, tomándolo del cuello – o mejor dicho, que le hiciste a mi hermanita?_

_- Yo? No le hice nada… solo le pedí su ayuda, Ron! – dijo con temor._

_- Me besó Ron!! – dijo la pelirroja, señalándolo con el dedo índice._

_- Que tu besaste a mi hermana? – dijo Ron y apretó aun mas su mano en el cuello de Harry._

_- Por favor!! – dijo molesto, zafándose del brazo de su amigo. – ella me comió la boca, literalmente… aparte, ella me pidió que la besara!!_

_- Maldito… pero bien que te gusto!!- dijo ella cruzando los brazos._

_- Eso no puedo negarlo… me encanta como besas Ginny… pero solo fue una prueba para saber si podría besar a Hermione…_

_- Ay mi cielo!! – dijo Hermione acercándose y tratando de abrazarlo – Y probaste que podrías besarme?_

_- No!! – dijo, cuando vio la cara de Ron – Probé que podría morir besando a Ginny…"_

- Qué? – dijo una voz. Harry sobresaltado, abrió los ojos e instintivamente, se tapó la cara para cubrirse de un eventual golpe.

- Que de qué? – dijo tratando de enfocar la vista.

- Ponte los anteojos… que no ves nada! – dijo la voz de Ron algo seria.

- Gracias – se puso los anteojos y se sentó.

- Ahora dime que diablos fue lo que dijiste dormido…

- Si no te diste cuenta, estaba dormido… y no se que dije.

- Dijiste que podrías morir besando a Ginny…

- Eso dije? – se puso rojo – eh… en verdad no me acuerdo que dije… aparte no he tenido un sueño en particular. – se aclaró la garganta.

- En serio? – dijo Ron escrutándolo con la mirada.- Bueno… ya es tarde… vamos a desayunar.

- No quiero bajar… – dijo temeroso.

- Por qué?

- Está Hermione!

- Te regañó anoche? – le preguntó Ron, con un dejo de burla en su voz.

- No… pero lo hubiera preferido – dijo resoplando.

- Qué sucede Harry? – Dijo mirándolo preocupado. _"Que hago… si le digo la verdad sobre Hermione me matará, o yo lo matare de un ataque, si se entera que me gusta su hermana… será mejor que no diga nada… al fin y al cabo no se que diablos voy a hacer con eso tampoco!"_

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte – dijo y se levantó para ir al baño.

Una vez vestido, Harry y su entrañable amigo bajaron hacia la sala común. Allí estaban Hermione, tejiendo como siempre y Ginny tonteando con Arnold, su pigmypuff morado. Harry se paró en seco al verlas en la sala. No sabia cómo hablarles… una esperaba su respuesta, y a la otra, le quería romper la boca de un beso. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, al ver la cabellera roja moverse desde la cara hacia atrás de la oreja. Llegó hasta donde estaban las chicas. Ginny levantó la vista y lo miró. Harry pensó que se sonrojaría al verlo, debido al tremendo beso que se habían dado en ese mismo lugar con algunas horas de diferencia. Pero la pelirroja levantó la barbilla orgullosa, y le mostró toda su perfecta dentadura, con una sonrisa tan enigmática, como sensual. Harry sintió que se le caían las medias de emoción.

- Hola Harry!! – dijo Ginny entusiasta – hace un día lindo hoy, no?

- Hola Ginny – dijo él, casi babeando – de verdad ahora parece que ha salido el sol!! – y le guiñó un ojo.

- Por qué lo dices – dijo Hermione – el sol está en el cielo desde las siete y treinta…

- Hermione y su rigor científico!! – bufó Ron.

- Es un hecho que… - Comenzaba la castaña, cuando Harry la interrumpió.

- Es solo un decir Hermione – dijo mirándola. Ella se sonrío.

- Eh… van a desayunar? – dijo, cambiando de tema la castaña.

- Claro Hermy – dijo Ron – morimos de hambre!!

- Algo raro en ti hermanito… – dijo Ginny levantándose y yendo hacia la entrada – Vamos Ron… debemos ocupar nuestros asientos habituales.

- Esperenme!! – dijo Harry que no se quería quedar solo con su amiga.

- Espera Harry!! – dijo esta tomándolo del brazo – debemos hablar – _"Ahora de esta no me salvo"._ Respiró y se sentó en el sofá. Hermione comenzó a refregarse las manos, y se sentó en una butaca no muy lejos de Harry.

- Hermione…

- Mira… se que he estado un poco apresurada con lo que te dije anoche pero de verdad yo…

- Escucha Hermione – dijo él atajándola – Yo… estoy algo alagado con la declaración de anoche – la miró – pero, de verdad piensas… Es decir… se me hace muy difícil decírtelo, pero aunque eres una muchacha muy bonita, y no dudo que haya alguien por ahí que este loco por ti, yo no puedo verte como algo mas que una amiga… a lo sumo puedo pensar en ti como hermana… pero nada mas – bajó la mirada. Sabía que habia sido algo rudo, pero tenía que hacerle ver a su amiga, sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

- Oh – dijo Hermione apagada.

- Lo siento Hermione – se acercó y le tomó la mano – Piensa que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos… pasado por miles de cosas… pero así, siempre como buenos amigos, apoyándonos… no sé por qué tu has pensado... que cabría la posibilidad de que exista algo más que amistad. Espero que mi actitud para contigo no haya alimentado esa ilusión.

- Harry no es …

- Será mejor que dejemos esto así – sonrió amargamente – lamento no poder darte la respuesta que quieres… Anoche estaba algo confundido, pero luego me di cuenta que… - Se quedó tildado un rato _" me di cuenta de que Ginny me encanta… y que me gustaría tener una posibilidad con ella"_

- De que te diste cuenta Harry?

- Nada... mejor vamos a desayunar, antes de que esos pelirrojos nos dejen debajo de la mesa!

- Tienes razón – se abrazaron – de verdad no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad Harry.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas… ya se me pasará…

- Cuando llegaron al comedor, los hermanos Weasley los esperaban guardándoles un lugar al centro de la mesa. Harry se sentó al lado de Ron y en frente de Ginny. Esta lo miraba divertida, y le señalaba a Hermione con los ojos. El sonrió y no dijo nada. Se dedicó a comer y a observarla. Tenía que convencerse de lo que pensaba. Ginny estaba preciosa. Se dijo. Tenía sus ojos, color avellana, más brillosos, y las pecas de su nariz más vívidas. Las mejillas algo sonrosadas, y el cabello, lucía espectacular atado en una coleta.

- No tenías el cabello suelto? – dijo dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

- Que? – dijo ella sorprendida.

- Esta mañana, tenías el cabello suelto… por qué lo ataste?

- Bueno… no me gusta tenerlo suelto cuando voy a pociones… los vapores del caldero pueden arruinarlo.

- Que bueno… porque sería una pena que se arruinara – la miró. Y le guiñó el ojo sensualmente. Hasta él se sorprendió de ese gesto.

- Qué sucedió galán? – dijo ella divertida, una vez que Ron y Hermione se levantaran de la mesa para buscar algo en la sala común, antes de comenzar las clases – Te atacó la muchacha castaña antes de venir para acá?

- Si – dijo él.

- Y?

- Y me pidió una respuesta…

- Y?

- Le dije que ella me halagaba con sus palabras pero que… yo no podría pensar en ella nunca como una chica.

- Me imagino que le debe haber caído mal…

- Pues... si le cayó mal, no me lo dijo – tomó un poco de jugo – Pero le dejé en claro que este incidente no afectaría nuestra amistad… que yo la quiero, pero como una hermana.

- Bueno – dijo buscando sus cosas – me alegro que hayas considerado la conversación de anoche. – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- No sabes cuanto! – dijo en un susurro.

- Qué dijiste? – ella preguntó. Al estar distraída guardando un apunte de clases, no lo había escuchado.

- Que tienes que hacer después del almuerzo? – dijo él dejando a un costado el tenedor.

- Tengo una hora libre antes de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- Te importaría reunirte conmigo? – preguntó algo colorado.

- Qué? – dijo intrigada – para qué quieres hacer eso?

- Necesito hablar con mi consejera emocional… Mira, comemos aquí algo rápido y vamos al lago, si? – dijo tomándole la mano, al tiempo que la pelirroja se levantaba – vamos… por favor si?

- Está bien – dijo sonriendo – pero solo lo hago porque me pica la curiosidad… Espero que no se trate de querer declararte a Ron!! – dijo y salió disparada hacia las mazmorras. Harry la miró irse… despidiendo ese aroma a jazmines que la caracterizaba.

- Si todo sale como espero… esta tarde tendré resuelto mi futuro con esa pelirroja… - Y se levantó rápidamente, al darse cuenta que si no se apuraba, la profesora McGonnagall lo retendría de por vida, si no llegaba a tiempo a su clase de Transformaciones.

El tiempo de clases a la mañana pasó como un suspiro. No le pesaron las dos horas de pociones, con Slughorn, y sus desastrosos intentos de fabricar una poción para confundir, más potente que la estudiada en años anteriores. Transformaciones, fue un tramite fácil. Estaban en la etapa de la transfiguración humana y tanto a él, como a Ron y Hermione, el tema les resultaba muy fácil. A Estas alturas, ya podía dominar el hechizo para cambiar el color de su pelo, ojos y tamaño corporal. Incluso habia logrado hacer desaparecer su tan característica cicatriz.

A la hora del almuerzo, Se apresuró a devorar unos cuantos platillos antes de mirar a Ginny. Ella estaba un poco más alejada conversando con unas amigas. Harry estaba algo decepcionado. En la media hora que duró el almuerzo, ella no volteó ni un segundo a mirarlo. Se había acostumbrado a verla, y ella después de unos instantes le devolvía la mirada acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa… Era suficiente para aguantar las clases de la tarde. Se sonrojó. _"Desde cuando piensas que la sonrisa de Ginny es un aliciente en tu vida, Harry?"_ Se preguntó a si mismo, mientras engullía un poco de pollo. La miró nuevamente. Ella movía el pelo de una manera tan especial… tan provocadora. "_Se sabe bonita, y explota al máximo sus habilidades para volverme loco… Merlín, me gusta la hermana de Ron!!"_ suspiró. _"Y tengo un encuentro con ella en el lago!! En el lago!! Qué diablos voy a decirle? Ahora que he descubierto esto…"_ Varios chicos cerca de donde se encontraba sentado, charlaban de chicas… Uno de ellos deslizó el nombre de Ginny y él paró la oreja.

- Podrás decir que Stevens de Ravenclaw es linda… pero si hablamos de chica ardiente… no tengo la menor duda de que Weasley ocupa el primer lugar por mayoría absoluta – los demás asentían, vigorosamente.

- Tienes unas piernas espectaculares! – dijo un chico de segundo – Y la manera en que mueve su pelo – todos miraron hacia la pelirroja – Si tuviera cuatro años más – rieron – Pero todos sabemos que está tras…

- Harry!! – dijo una voz que lo sobresaltó. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio a la pelirroja que lo miraba divertida – qué estás haciendo?

- Estoy… - la miró. _"Piensa una excusa y muy buena, para zafar, porque estás quedando en evidencia"_ Pensaba, mientras su cara pasaba por todas las gamas del rojo posibles. – Estoy escuchando… - Ella se acercó peligrosamente a su cara y lo miró divertida.

- Ahora te dedicas a fisgonear? A los chiquitos de segundo?

- Te sorprendería saber, qué piensan esos a los que tu llamas "Chiquitos!" – Ella rió.

- Bueno… he venido porque ya terminé de almorzar… me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo… nos vamos?

- Si – dijo el limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y apurando un trago de jugo – vamos.- Pasaron por donde estaban los chicos charlando, y Harry pudo escuchar, que todos lanzaron un sutil _"suertudo!"_ al verlo en compañía de su adoración secreta. Mientras salían a los terrenos, no emitieron palabra alguna. Ese tiempo Harry lo utilizó para ordenar sus pensamientos… _"Bien, ya estás en los terrenos del castillo. Qué haces después? Eh… si, me siento debajo del árbol, y le digo… Qué le digo? Que me gusta? Que quiero darle un beso? Que…"_

- Cómo te ha ido esta mañana en las clases? – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la hierba, bajo el árbol.

- Bien… Pociones, no es mi fuerte, pero estos últimos años, sin Snape, me defiendo.

- Si, a mi también me pasa lo mismo.

- Tu eres muy buena en pociones… - dijo él soltando un suspiro.

- En serio, cómo lo sabes? – dijo ella mirándolo.

- Bueno… – carraspeó – Slughorn, siempre me dice que mi madre era excepcional en pociones… y que salvando las distancias, tu le recuerdas a ella, en lo brillante alumna que eres.

- Y cuándo te dijo eso? – preguntó curiosa.

- Esta mañana cuando le pregunté como te iba en su Asignatura…

- Y por qué preguntaste?

- No sé – dijo poniéndose algo colorado – supongo porque eres mi amiga…

- Ah… -dijo riendo.

- Transformaciones fue una clase interesante – la miró- Quieres ver algo que pude hacer? – ella asintió – El posó su varita sobre la cicatriz, se concentró en realizar un hechizo no verbal, y Ginny pudo comprobar con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, que la legendaria cicatriz desaparecía.

- Como lo… - dijo poniendo sus dedos en el lugar donde antes se encontraba la marca.

- Apuesto a que me veo increíble!! – dijo sonriendo – Esto me servirá para cuando quiera pasar desapercibido!! Te imaginas?

- No – dijo ella seria – Hazla aparecer nuevamente. – él la miro arqueando una ceja – te quita atractivo no tener la cicatriz…

- Por que? – dijo tocando nuevamente la frente con la varita y rápidamente la cicatriz apareció, mas roja que antes.

- Bueno… eres una celebridad… y si te soy honesta, eres un chico estupendamente atractivo… pero con la cicatriz en la frente, te ves de la especie de joven atractivo e irresistiblemente rebelde.

- Qué? – dijo sin poder creer las palabras de Ginny.

- Eso es lo que dicen las chicas en el baño…

- Y tu lo crees? – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Claro que si! Pero no pienso que eres atractivo por ser un mago conocido… eres atractivo, porque lo eres y punto. – lo miró. El no podía emitir sonido alguno, a causa de lo que sentía dentro de su cuerpo. Una increíble sensación de que las tripas, se desenroscaban de la euforia. – qué me querías decir? Te fue bien con Hermione?

- Si… desde mi punto de vista – suspiró – Me fue difícil decirle que la quería como hermana.

- Y cual fue el cambio de actitud?

- No te entiendo…

- Bueno, anoche estabas dispuesto a darle una oportunidad… a esa relación.

- Pero no había hablado contigo, hasta anoche…. Y definitivamente no te había besado – se le salió de golpe, sin darse cuenta. La miró avergonzado y pudo notar la cara roja de Ginny, y esa expresión de estar atónita por lo que escuchó.

- Eh… qué? Y qué tiene que ver mi beso eh?

- Bueno… -se acomodó los anteojos – nadie me había besado así… puedo decir que el beso estilo Weasley es impresionante!!

- Pero…

- Escucha – se acercó y le tomó la mano – no sé por qué, pero desde anoche no he dejado de pensar en esto… Hay miles de cosas que hacen preguntarme por qué, pero no puedo responderlas ahora, porque ni yo se por que! Es loco no? Que estés pensando en una chica como amiga y que de la noche a la mañana… – resopló.

- Qué tratas de decirme Harry?

- Que me gustas… - Ginny dio un respingo – perdona si soy algo brusco… nunca podría declararme ante una chica de esta manera. Usualmente soy algo torpe e idiota con ellas, pero por esas cosas raras de la vida, contigo puedo estar infinitamente tranquilo… y decírtelo no me cuesta nada… porque lo siento así, sin temor… me gustas Ginny Weasley, todas las cosas que te dije anoche, de alguna manera han estado escondidas en lo mas recóndito de mi mente, y Merlín quiso que anoche las descubriera… Me encanta tu pelo… he recordado las infinitas veces que me he pasado observándote y disfrutándote, en cualquier hora del día, en cualquier situación… me encantas, me diviertes… y he estado apunto de hechizar a esos mocosos que piensas que eres sexy y ardiente…

- Harry – dijo ella sin poder decir nada más.

- Y sabes por qué… porque ellos tienen razón. Me bastó un beso, un solo beso para sentir que contigo está todo bien… que podría morir, y tu, con uno de esos besos, harías que volviera a la vida… Te quiero. Y aunque Ron quiera descuartizarme por lo que voy a decir, lo haré, porque morir después de escuchar tu respuesta, valdría la pena – la miró – quisieras ser mi novia? – Un silencio invadió la tarde. Los pájaros gorjeaban en la copa del árbol, haciendo que Harry se impacientara. Pero su impaciencia se debía a que Ginny después de semejante monólogo acerca de los sentimientos que Harry tenía hacia ella, se había quedado muda, mirando hacia el lago. Y fueron unos largos minutos.

- Yo… - respiró entrecortada – no tienes idea de lo que me pesan esas palabras… - se levantó – muchas veces he pensado que no podría respirar sin ti, Harry. Desde que te vi en la estación, siendo una tonta niña, me juré que no descansaría hasta tenerte para mi – Sonrió – y las cosas estúpidas que hice para llamar tu atención… pero nada servía. Fue cuando me di por vencida… – Harry que antes sentía que sus tripas, estaban estiradas y felices, al escuchar esto ultimo, sintió que un nudo marinero se ataba con fuerzas dentro de su estómago – Me dije que no podía ser tan tonta de dejar pasar mi vida, y las oportunidades que tenía, por esperar que al menos me miraras… Fue cuando te hiciste mi amigo. Me encanta ser tu amiga… podría estar horas hablando de cuanta estupidez se nos ocurra, porque no existe esa tensión que sentía cuando me gustabas…

- Entiendo… - dijo Harry, cabizbajo.

- No, no entiendes – dijo acercándose – Por más que lo intenté, nunca deje de pensar en ti como el chico de mis sueños… y ahora, quieres convertirte en realidad? Qué esperas que te conteste? Que te diga que si? Que te perdono por los años de indiferencia y rechazo? – dijo frunciendo el ceño – él se levanto algo decaído.

- Entiendo… yo.,.. olvida lo que te dije…

- Contéstame! – dijo tomándolo de un brazo. – Qué esperas que te conteste?

- No se! qué esperas que te diga? Que lamento haber sido tan ciego? Que lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes que eres una chica hermosa, que además me vuelves loco? Que lamento haberme perdido unas estupendas sesiones de besos como la que tuvimos anoche? Pues entérate! Si, lo lamento! No sabes como me pateo mentalmente por haberme perdido ser feliz mucho antes contigo!! – la miró colorado, entre avergonzado y furioso.- Ahora no sirve de mucho arrepentirse, no? De todas maneras…

- Claro que quiero ser tu novia idiota!! – dijo sonriendo y lanzándose a sus brazos, mientras atacaba sus labios. – Harry solo pudo, tomarla de la cintura, sin hacer nada mas, hasta que después de que su cerebro, analizara los datos que le llegaban comenzó a mandar ordenes… la primera, y que más disfrutaba, responder el beso con la misma efusividad que lo recibía. – Te quiero! Te quiero, bobo!! – decía ella entre lagrimas y risas.

- Perdona por haberte hecho sufrir tanto… te prometo que haré lo posible por recompensarte.

- Unos cuantos besos como estos y… - pero Harry no la dejó terminar. Pasaron el resto de la hora, así, abrazados y de vez en cuando (O mejor dicho casi siempre) terminaban una frase con un beso. Culminada la hora de esparcimiento, y a regañadientes, se separaron para terminar la jornada escolar, pero prometiéndose una larga sesión de arrumacos, después de la cena en la sala común.

Decírselo a Ron fue fácil… Solo se vio a si mismo diciéndole a su amigo en la clase de Herbologia mientras abrían una vaina de sóforo, que estaba de novio con Ginny, y que sus intenciones, eran serias. _"Solo te lo estoy diciendo porque eres mi amigo, y su hermano. No pretendo que me des tu bendición… pero al menos alégrate por mi y por tu hermana… no me la hagas difícil y me pongas en la necesidad de elegir entre ella y tu… terminaría perdiendo un amigo"_ No le dejó tiempo a decirle nada mas… Ron solo atinó a cerrar la boca y asentir, y luego le pareció ver una mueca de alegría en la cara del pelirrojo. Tan feliz estaba que cuando volteó para seguir trabajando, se topó con la cara de Hermione que lo miraba con una expresión neutra… y se dijo _"Trágame tierra! No era la forma en que habías pensado decírselo, pero bueno… al menos ya se enteró"_ Siguió trabajando, no dándole importancia al asunto, y al cabo de la finalización de la jornada., la escuchó decir _"Enhorabuena"_ y verla salir del invernadero, presurosa.

Después de la cena, en la que el noviazgo de Ginny con Harry ya era un secreto a voces… y por consiguiente, todo el colegio se había enterado, los dos decidieron perderse en arrumacos cerca de la chimenea, en su sillón favorito. Hermione y Ron los acompañaban. Ginny estaba feliz, y hablaba al oído a Harry, que cada dos segundos lanzaba una risita tonta, propia más de una niña quinceañera que de un joven de casi 18 años. Luego venía un extenso beso, seguido por varios cortos, una mirada cálida, y acercar las frentes y permanecer así por un minuto al menos…

Harry de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para ver las reacciones de sus amigos. Ron de vez en cuando resoplaba, algo fastidiado, y otras veces movía la cabeza negativamente, como no pudiendo creer el espectáculo que su hermana y su amigo estaban dando. Tanto estaba ofuscado, que al cabo de veinte minutos tuvo que distraerse leyendo un libro de transformaciones avanzadas. La mirada de Hermione, debía confesarlo, le ponía nervioso, y a la vez, lo hacía sentir culpable. No habían pasado mas de veinticuatro horas, desde que su amiga del alma se había confesado, y él como si nada, se estaba besando con otra chica frente a su nariz! Dejó de acariciar a Ginny y miró a la castaña. Ella miraba un libro, y hablaba con Ron respecto a un tema que el pelirrojo no entendía. Ginny movió la mano sensualmente por su espalda, y el escalofrío que tuvo, al simple contacto, le hizo olvidar cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

- Harry… - dijo Ron – podrías dejar de besuquearte con mi hermana y prestarme un poquito de atención?

- Qué quieres – dijo sonriendo, perdido en los ojos de su novia.

- Quiero que me mires cuando te hablo! – dijo enojado.

- Bien – suspiró y miró a su amigo – Te diré que el cambio no me gusta para nada – sonrió – Me gusta mas mirar a tu hermana! – rieron.

- Si, lo sé – bufo Ron – me lo demuestra la hora que llevan pegados… Por Merlín, suéltense un rato!! Ginny déjalo respirar!!

- Qué quieres!! – dijo Ginny molesta – la vez que puedo tenerlo para mi, de esta manera, y tu estás molestando!!

- Calma tus hormonas chiquita! – dijo Ron – tengo que hablar con Harry respecto aun asunto…

- Cual? – dijo su hermana.

- Quiddich...

- Eso puede esperar para mañana!! – dijo Harry.

- Hermione ayúdame!! – dijo Ron. Harry se movió incómodo. La castaña dejó el libro y miró a Los novios, y luego a Ron.

- Qué quieres que les diga, Ronald?

- Eres prefecta!! Amenázalos con castigarlos… por separado claro!! – dijo ante la cara de alegría de su hermana al imaginar un castigo junto a su nuevo novio.

- Aguafiestas… – murmuró Ginny, causando la sonrisa de Harry.

- Bueno… -dijo Hermione- tu también eres prefecto… y si tanto te molesta que estén demostrando su amor… castígalos tu! – dijo esto último en un tono agudo, que Harry reconoció de fastidio. A ver del joven, la chica estaba dolida por el rechazo. – Yo no haré nada… - agregó en un susurro, y volvió a los libros.

- Levántate Ginevra! – dijo Ron – Harry y yo tenemos que ir al despacho de la profesora McGonnagal.

- Por qué? – dijeron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

- Pues, porque ella me dijo que quería hablar con nosotros algo relacionado al equipo…

- Bien… – dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la cintura, y levantándola de su regazo – en ese caso cariño… - Ginny asintió molesta – lo siento… no me esperes – le dio un suave beso – Te quiero.

- Yo te quiero mas – dijo ella sonriente.

- Lo dudo…

- Lo dudo yo de ti

- No dudes de mi amor, preciosa…

- Nunca lo haría cielo…

- Ya vámonos!! – dijo Ron, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a la entrada del retrato. Ginny rió divertida y se acomodó en el butacón. No le haría caso. Lo esperaría y continuarían su sesión de besos. Hermione, suspiró profundamente y se levantó. Tomó sus útiles y mascullando un "hasta mañana" caminaba con prisa hacia la torre de las chicas. Ginny la observó un instante y cuando la castaña pisaba el primer escalón de la escalera, la llamó.

- Hermione… – dijo algo nerviosa. La prefecta, se dio vuelta, acomodando su mochila al hombro y la miró.

- Si?

- Podríamos hablar un momento?

- Ginny estoy algo cansada… si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo por favor, que me muero de sueño.

- Ven y charlemos un rato…

- Dime lo que tengas que decirme de una vez! – dijo algo fastidiada.

- Gracias!! – la castaña sonrió.

- No tienes por qué… - la pelirroja también sonrió.

- Segura? – Hermione la miró y sonriendo se acercó hacia la pelirroja – Harry…

- Te juro que es la última vez que te ayudo de esta manera Ginevra Weasley! – dijo la prefecta estallando, toda colorada su rostro – nunca… - respiraba entrecortado – nunca en mi vida he tenido esa sensación de querer ser tragada por la tierra!!

- En verdad? – dijo Ginny curiosa.

- Claro! – le pegó con un almohadón – Qué sentirías tu, si tienes que declararte de mentira a tu mejor amigo… tu hermano! - Bufó – tuve que contenerme para no vomitar de la impresión!!

- Nunca te gustó Harry?

- No!! Y te juro que sentir su mirada… es bochornoso! Ahora me mira con remordimiento!! De seguro pensará que estoy destrozada… - Miró a su amiga que reía – ahora te ríes desgraciada!!

- Es mío Hermione!!! – la abrazó – Esto de planear ponerlo en una situación limite para que aclarara sus sentimientos fue extraordinario!! No sabes… la forma en que se me declaró… -suspiró – lo amo tanto!

- Y él también! pero debes decirle que lo mío fue un ardid… no soporto que me mire con lastima!!

- Está bien, pero lo haré mañana… Hoy disfrutaré un poquito de sus besos…

- Degenerada! – la castaña se levantó y cuando iba caminando hacia la torre…

- Sabes que pensaba aceptar tu propuesta? – dijo Ginny al descuido.

- Qué? – dijo alterada - Dime que es broma…

- No – dijo tranquila – Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de tenerte como novia… - la miró suspicaz – que hubieras hecho, si él te decía que si?

- Para hacer algo, me hubiera desenterrado de mi tumba, primero por la impresión que me causaría solo pensar estar de novia con mi hermano… segundo porque me matarías – rieron.

- Fue un riesgo que debíamos correr. – dijo ella acomodando su larga cabellera roja.

- Afortunadamente para ti salió bien…- mientras caminaba.

- Debemos pensar en otro plan… - Hermione, volvió su cara para mirar a su amiga – Todavía falta un idiota que debe caer… aunque tengo ciertos datos que podrían ayudarnos…

- En verdad? – dijo sonriendo ilusionada – en verdad tu crees que…

- Harry estaba mas aterrado porque él se enterara que por contestarte…- sonrió – pero yo no me declararé a mi hermano!!

- Claro que no! – dijo Hermione, apretando el libro que llevaba en los brazos con ilusión.

- Pero… -se levantó – estoy pensando que una declaración de Krum, vía lechuza, y una mirada de confusión en tu rostro, harán que el tonto se decida…

- Tu crees? – dijo esperanzada Hermione. Ginny asintió vigorosamente.

- Y mañana, me aseguraré de tener otro aliado en esta tarea.

- Harías eso por mi? – dijo Hermione, ilusionada.

- Claro! – se abrazaron y juntas subían hacia la torre de las chicas – acaso no somos mejores amigas – rieron – hoy por mi, mañana por ti – y elucubrando miles de planes, para que cierto pelirrojo al fin declarara su amor a su mejor amiga, se perdieron por las escaleras.

****

**Nota de la autora:** si, se que ha sido algo soso, sin brillo, y carente de sentido, pero entiendan que surgió de una mente desvelada.

Y lo he terminado en tres horas! Todo un logro!! (No el contenido, sino el tiempo de elaboración!)

Ahora, si, déjenme saber su opinión al respecto: Debo continuar escribiendo cosas así, o debo pedirle a mi doctor que me de algo para el sueño y deje de molestar?

Feliz navidad!!!

Saludos Silvia.


End file.
